Hypnotized Eevee
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Team Rocket hypnotized Eevee.


At the forest, Ash and his friends are having a relaxation, along with their Pokemon.

Ash sighed and said, "What a wonderful day to have a relaxation."

Serena said, "Well we can't relax for so long, soon I have my next showcase coming up."

Clemont said, "And you still have your next Gym Battle as well."

Ash said, "Well, I guess so."

Bonnie looked at the Pokemon and notice that Eevee is still shy around all of the other Pokemon.

Bonnie said, "Serena, why is Eevee so shy?"

Serena said, "Well, sometime people and Pokemon are shy, because they're not used to being with others."

Clemont said, "Also, whenever they're sensitive, it not easy trying to get them to take courage."

Ash said, "It the same thing that happened to Helioptile."

Bonnie said, "I guess you're right."

Pikachu said, "Hi Eevee, how it going?"

Eevee said, "Um, just fine. Please don't hurt me."

Pikachu said, "We won't hurt you. We're friends."

Eevee said, "I know, but I'm still scared."

Pikachu said, "Oh brother."

Pancham said, "Look, you can't just be scared all the time. You gotta be strong."

Eevee said, "But..."

Pancham said, "Get some guts into it. Quit being a scary cat."

Eevee gasped and she started to whimpered.

Braixen said, "Pancham, that wasn't nice."

Pancham said, "Well it her fault."

Bunnelby said, "Oh brother."

Hawlucha said, "But he does have a point. You do need to be a little assertive."

Chespin said, "Remember when you attack Team Rocket."

Eevee said, "But that was different. Serena was in trouble."

Pikachu said, "But you were brave enough to do it. That is what a true friends would do."

Eevee said, "I guess so."

Pretty soon, Eevee was caught in a net. She screamed.

Serena said, "Eevee."

Ash said, "Who did this?"

Jessie said, "Prepare for trouble!"

James said, "Make it double!"

Jessie said, "To protect the world from devastation!"

James said, "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

Jessie said, "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

James said, "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Jessie said, "Jessie!"

James said, "James!"

Jessie said, "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

James said, "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Meowth said, "Meowth! That's right!"

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie said, "TEAM ROCKET!"

Pikachu said, "What are you up to this time?"

Jessie said, "We are going to take this Eevee so I can be the next Kalos Queen."

Eevee gasped.

Ash said, "Oh no you don't. Pikachu, thunderbolt."

Pikachu said, "Pppiiiiiikkkacchhuuu!"

James said, "Oh no you don't. Inkay, shadow ball."

Inkay said, "Iiiinnnnkikkaaayy!"

The shadow ball was directly hit by a thunderbolt.

James said, "Ha, you can't beat us."

Meowth said, "Give it up."

Serena said, "Oh yeah."

Eevee said, "Serena, help me."

Serena said, "Don't worry Eevee. I'm coming."

So Serena quickly ran to save Eevee, but she was too late. Team Rocket escape from their jetpack.

Team Rocket said, "Bye-bye."

Serena said, "EEVEE!"

Eevee said, "SERENA!"

Bonnie said, "Oh no. What are we gonna do?"

Serena said, "We gotta find Eevee and quick."

Clemont said, "Then let start searching."

Ash said, "Right."

So Ash and the other set off to rescue Eevee. Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Team Rocket is at a perfect hiding place where the twerps wouldn't find them.

Meowth said, "Ha, we did it.

Jessie said, "We finally captured Eevee."

Eevee said, "Oh dear."

James said, "Now we can use this Eevee to evolved into any Pokemon we want."

Jessie slapped James and said, "We are not making it evolve. I have another idea."

Meowth said, "What is it?"

Jessie said, "We are going to hypnotize Eevee."

Eevee gasped.

James said, "Yeah and later we can use Eevee to capture Pikachu for us."

Jessie said, "Actually, I got another plan. After we hypnotize Eevee, we will command it to destroy the twerpette."

Meowth said, "You mean Serena."

Jessie said, "Yes. So that way, no one can stop me from becoming the Kalos Queen."

James said, "But, how are we gonna hypnotize the twerpette?"

Jessie said, "You have Inkay."

Meowth said, "Yeah, he can use hypnosis."

James said, "Oh right."

Eevee said, "What are you gonna do to me?"

James said, "Alright Inkay, use hypnosis on Eevee."

Inkay said, "Got it. Iiiiinnnkaaayyy!"

So Inkay hypnotized Eevee.

Eevee said, "What can I do for you Team Rocket?"

Meowth said, "We did it."

Jessie said, "Alright Eevee, I want you to destroy Serena."

Eevee said, "Your wish is in my command."

James said, "And after you're done. Capture Pikachu as well."

Eevee said, "Yes master."

So hypnotized Eevee set off to find Serena.

Meowth said, "Hey, she's getting away."

Jessie said, "Don't worry Meowth. Eevee is gonna destroy the twerps."

James said, "But we must go and watch them."

Meowth said, "Right."

Meanwhile, Ash and his friends are still looking for Eevee.

Serena said, "Eevee, where are you?"

Dedenne said, "Come out, come out, where ever you are."

Ash said, "Hey Talonflame, Noibat, any luck."

Talonflame said, "Sorry Ash."

Noibat said, "We couldn't find them."

Serena said, "Oh, what if something terribly happened to Eevee?"

Clemont said, "Don't worry Serena. I'm sure it just fine."

Serena said, "But Eevee is quite sensitive. I don't think she's likes being all by herself with Team Rocket."

Ash said, "I guess you're right."

Pikachu sighed.

Pretty soon, Bonnie heard something from the bushes.

Bonnie said, "Hey, what was that?"

Clemont said, "What is it Bonnie?"

Bonnie said, "I heard something behind the bushes."

Serena said, "It must be Eevee."

Soon, Eevee lurks out of the bushes and saw Serena.

Serena said, "Eevee. Oh are you alright."

Eevee looked at Serena and she tackle her to the ground.

Ash said, "Serena!"

Serena said, "Ow. Eevee, what's got into you?"

Eevee said, "It time for you to meet you're doom."

Serena said, "What?"

So Eevee started using shadow ball on Serena, but Ash quickly saved her.

Serena said, "Oh, thank you Ash."

Ash said, "You're welcome."

Clemont said, "Why is Eevee hurting us?"

Serena said, "I think she is only trying to hurt Serena."

Eevee used shadow ball again. They all started to run.

Serena said, "What going on?"

Ash said, "I bet Team Rocket did this."

Bonnie said, "But how?"

Clemont said, "Maybe she was hypnotized by a Pokemon."

Serena said, "But, what Pokemon did Team Rocket used to hypnotized Eevee?"

Clemont said, "Of course. Inkay."

Bonnie said, "Oh yeah. Which is why when it evolve into Malamar, the hypnosis would've got effective."

Soon, Eevee jumped ahead of them. She uses shadow ball again. They soon ran to the other side.

Ash said, "This isn't gonna work. We gotta stop Eevee from attacking us."

Clemont said, "Wait a minute. Maybe the only way to stop Eevee is by battling it."

Serena said, "What? I'm not letting Eevee get hurt."

Ash said, "Do you have another idea?"

Eevee jumped in front of them again and said, "Hehehehehehehe! You can run, but you can't hide."

Serena said, "Eevee, why are you doing this?"

Eevee said, "That is none of your business. Soon, I will destroy you so Jessie can soon be Queen of Kalos."

Bonnie said, "Oh dear."

Serena said, "Oh yeah, well let have a battle."

Eevee said, "Hehehehe! Alright."

Serena said, "Alright Braixen, I choose you."

Braixen said, "Alright."

Serena said, "Braixen, we gotta save Eevee by battling it. Can you do it?"

Braixen said, "Yes."

Clemont said, "Alright, the battle between Serena's Braixen and Eevee will now begin."

Serena said, "Alright Braixen, flamethrower."

Braixen said, "Flllaaammmethhrroowwer!"

Eevee quickly dodge it and used shadow ball on Serena. Ash quickly saved her.

Serena said, "Thanks Ash."

Ash said, "You're welcome."

Braixen said, "Eevee, you're suppose to attack me, not Serena."

Eevee said, "Who cares? My mission is to destroy her, so Jessie can become Kalos Queen."

Serena gasped.

Braixen said, "Serena, you and the other get out of here. I'll take care of Eevee."

Pikachu said, "I'll help too."

Ash said, "Be careful you too."

So Ash and the other left.

Eevee growls and said, "Do you think stalling is gonna stop me?"

Pikachu said, "Eevee, you gotta stop this. Think about who you're hurting."

Eevee said, "Hehehehehehehe! Forget it. I will soon destroy you and you're trainers."

Braixen said, "Oh yeah. Well, no one can stop us."

Pikachu said, "Yeah."

Eevee said, "Yeah right. Pikachu is just a mouse and you Braixen is a minions."

Pikachu gasped.

Braixen said, "What did you just say?"

Eevee said, "I said, Braixen is a minions."

Braixen eyes started flaming mad. She held up her stick and made a huge fireball. Soon, she hit it directly to Eevee.

Pikachu said, "Whoa."

Braixen said, "No one called me a minions."

Pikachu said, "Uh Braixen, I think you used too much fire."

Braixen said, "Oh dear."

Pikachu said, "Come on, let go find the other."

Braixen said, "Right."

So Pikachu and Braixen went back to Ash and the other. Soon, they caught up to them.

Pikachu said, "Hey Ash."

Ash said, "Huh? Serena look."

Serena said, "Braixen. What happened to Eevee?"

Braixen said, "I must of used too much fireball on her."

Bonnie said, "She looked hurt."

Clemont said, "Don't worry. I got some first aid kit."

So Clemont helped fix Eevee bruises. Soon, she was waking up.

Serena said, "Eevee, are you okay?"

Eevee said, "Huh, what happened?"

Pikachu said, "You were hypnotized and you started to attack us."

Eevee said, "Oh dear. I'm so sorry."

Braixen said, "It okay Eevee. It not your fault."

Soon, they saw Team Rocket coming out of the bushes.

Meowth said, "Hey look, here they are."

Ash said, "Team Rocket."

Jessie said, "Grrrr, it look like Eevee snapped out of the hypnosis."

James said, "Drat."

Serena said, "How dare you hypnotized my Eevee?"

Jessie said, "We're evil that why and James."

James said, "Yes Jessie."

Jessie said, "NEXT TIME, THINK OF A PLAN BEFORE HYPNOTIZING EEVEE!"

James said, "Oh."

Clemont said, "Well you're not hypnotizing anyone, anymore."

Meowth said, "Oh yeah."

Ash said, "Pikachu, thunderbolt."

Serena said, "Braixen, flamethrower. Eevee, shadow ball."

So Pikachu, Braixen, and Eevee use their power to defeat Team Rocket.

Team Rocket said, "IT LOOK LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Pikachu said, "We did it."

Braixen said, "Yeah."

Eevee said, "Serena."

Serena said, "Yes Eevee."

Eevee said, "I just wanna apologize for trying to destroy you."

Serena said, "It okay Eevee. You didn't know that was Team Rocket using Inkay to control you."

Bonnie said, "Well I'm just glad everything is back to normal."

Ash said, "Well then, let head on to our next Gym Battle."

Pikachu said, "Yeah."

So Ash and his friends saved the day once again and now they are going to Ash's next Gym Battle.

The End.


End file.
